


A Haiku for Roachie

by K5C8



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Kaer Morons, M/M, Multi, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Wolf Pack, but maybe he loves roach just a little bit more, geralt/jaskier/lambert/eskel, jaskier loves all his witchers the same, jealous witchers, no beta we die like calanthe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5C8/pseuds/K5C8
Summary: This was originally an answer to a Tumblr ask: I read somewhere you dont mind prompts so i got you one if you feel like it! Winter in Kaer Morhen, all the usual suspects are there. And a love poem is found, describing beautiful eyes and muscels for days. Likely written by Jaskier, but about which one of the witchers??(In the end its for Roach Because she is our precious girl)Enjoy!
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, wolf pack - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	A Haiku for Roachie

Lambert entered the library to retrieve a book so he could read while eating lunch with his brothers. Just as he grabbed the book from the shelf, he noticed a blank slip of paper on the desk and figured he could use it as a bookmark. But when he got closer, he realized it was not blank after all. Three lines had been written onto the page:

> Eyes bright as starlight

> Dearest sweet, I swear by me

> Loved you'll always be 

Lambert stared at the paper, wondering who had written it, and who it was for. It was definitely about one of the witchers, so he brought it with him into the kitchen where his brothers had already started lunch.

“Alright, which one of you is secretly in love with me?” he jokingly inquired. Geralt snorted as he was drinking water and Eskel looked up at him with a curious and amused expression.

“Right,” Eskel teased while patting at Geralt’s back as he coughed, “Geralt, it’s time you finally told him. You cant keep it in forever.”

“Alright, pipe down you big shit,” Geralt said while nudging the brawny witcher’s shoulder before directing a question at Lambert. “What makes you ask, Lam?”

“I found _this_ in the library,” he replied matter-of-factly while holding up the slip of paper.

Eskel was the first to read it before passing it on to Geralt.

“Hmm,” Geralt let out. “This is Jaskier’s handwriting.”

“I wonder which one of us he wrote it for,” Lambert commented while sitting down to eat, book long forgotten.

“Jealous, Lam?” Eskel teased.

“Whatever, Eskel," Lambert replied. “Jaskier’s always saying he loves us all the same. Maybe he wrote it for all of us.”

“No, he definitely wrote it for Eskel,” Geralt said with a small frown, trying not to sound too jealous. “He was calling him ‘my sweet’ last night and the poem says ‘dearest sweet’.”

“Yeah, but he’s always calling you ‘dearest’, Geralt. It’s probably for you,” Eskel replied quickly.

“Oi! I’m right here you arseholes,” Lambert replied hotly, sitting back and crossing his arms. “Maybe it’s for me! You don't know! He’s always saying how my eyes shine in the starlight or whatever,” he let out with a huff.

So they continued on like that, arguing over who it was for. Soon enough, Jaskier and Vesemir came in for their lunches as well. The three sitting witchers were too engrossed in their catty argument to realize the other two had come in and begun preparing their food.

“It’s for the horse, isn't it?” Vesemir asked Jaskier quietly after Lambert read the poem aloud again before delving into literary analysis much too deep for a haiku.

“It’s for Roachie,” Jaskier replied with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @dani-dandelino


End file.
